TWINKLING of Paradise
by sundaysica
Summary: If I could turn back time, I'd want to return to the sea from that summer. Kau begitu berharga menjadi dirimu sendiri - Min Yoongi. KookGa MinYoon TaeGi. BTS story


**TWINKLING of Paradise**

 **J.Sica's fanfiction**

 **Cast :**

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Min Yoongi

Jung Hoseok

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pairing** :

Will appear over time

 **Warning** :

This is story is MINE. about Friendship. Boys Love. UKE Yoongi (Because he ia the real ultimate bottom). A slightly rough language. I mean non EYD too. Wear a little theoru Hwayangyeonhwa.

 **Genre** :

I use all genres

 **Rate** :

T

 **Summary** :

"Kau begitu berharga menjadi dirimu sendiri" Min Yoongi

 **i will not force you to read it!**

 **be smart**

Happy reading

Kim Seokjin, mengarahkan moncong kamera di tangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Mencari berbagai macam object indah untuk di potretnya.

'Klick'

Suara gesekan mata kamera di tangannya. Sebuah tiang listrik berlatarkan langit biru cerah khas awal musim panas dan seorang gadis mungil yang tertawa bahagia kini tersimpan apik di screen DSLR dengan merk terkenal itu. Dan sebuah senyum manis penuh rasa puas mengembah di bibirnya. Sebuah kesenangan kecil menyimpan senyum tulus bahagia orang lain sebagai hobimu.

Kakinya mulai melangkah menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu tampak penuh sesak dengan kerumunan manusia baik siang atau malam. Saat hendak berbelok memasuki sebuah gang kecil, langkah kakinya berhenti.

Di sana, di arah jarum jam 3 setelah halte bus. Di bawah pohon oak yang tertiup angin. Dia melihat seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang tampak kecil dan lucu dengan hodie oversize berwarna hitam di tubuhnya. Pemuda yang tampak seperti boneka dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang kencolok dan rambut caramelnya.

Pemuda itu tengah terdiam dengan mata kecilnya yang mengarah ke dinding kaca sebuah toko musik. Sekilas tak ada yang menarik di wajah datar bak boneka itu. Tapi jika di perhatikan lagi, akan terlihat binar kesedihan dan rasa putus asa di matanya.

Seokjin melangkah perlahan mendekat. Mencoba mencari tau apa yang tengah di perhatikan pemuda itu. Dia berhenti di sebuah pilar tiang lampu jalan saat di rasa cukup untuk tak terlihat menarik perhatian. Arah matanya mulai mengikuti pemuda itu. Dan tampaklah, di balik dinding kaca tebal toko musik itu, sebuah piano klasik abad 19 dengan ukiran kayu pohon pinus dan lapisan vernis.

Pemuda yang akrab di sapa Jin itu mengerutkan wajahnya. Penasaran apa menariknya piano klasik usang yang bahkan tak seindah grand piano itu. Kenapa pemuda denga wajah boneka itu memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kesedihan dan putus asa?

Sedetik saat ia ingin mengarahnkan kamera di tangannya, ia melihat pemuda itu memutar arah dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Meninggalkan toko musik yang kini tertempel paper dengan kata 'Close' di pintunya. Seokjin kembali menurunkan kameranya. Menghela nafas lelah. Ia telah kehilangan satu potret indah Tuhan sore ini. Ah~ sebaiknya ia kembali ketujuan awalnya. Pulang. Ia yakin Ibunya di rumah pasti menunggunya di rumah.

-

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.04 am KST. Jalan tampak sepi, hanya beberapa suara kantong plastik dan gesekan sampah daun yang yertiup angin. Kim Namjoon mengulum permen lollipop yang baru di belinya setengah jam lalu. Ia berdiri menyandar di dinding pombensin tempatnya bekerja. Mengeratkan boomber yang di pakainya untuk menghalau rasa dingin malam itu. Bibirnya mengalunkan alunan senandung. Terdengar lucu dengan suara baritonenya yang berat.

"Kau merusak telingaku dengan suaramu hyung. Jangan menyanyi."

Bahunya sedikit terlonjak kaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang berjongkok tak jauh darinya. Kepulan asap rokok dan aroma alkohol tampak mengepul dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Eoh? Taehyung- ah apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di sini?" Tanya Namjoon dengan kerutan bingung di dahinya pada pemuda yang berjongkok tak jauh darinya itu.

"Menemanimu bekerja tentu saja" Taehyung menjawab santai masih dengan kepulan asap rokok di mulutnya.

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, "seharusnya kau pulang dan belajar untuk ujian mu. Bukan berkeliaran memamerkan asap rokok dan botol sojumu"

"Dan melihat drama menyedihkan itu lagi? Jangan bercanda dengan ku" suara kekehan Taehyun terdengar pelan.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya pelan. Semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ACP usang yang catnya mulai mengelupas. Suara keletukan gigi yang menghancurkan permen terdengar nyaring dari mulutnya.

"Kau sendiri lebih menyedihkan dari yang kau sebut menyedihkan itu Kim Taehyung" Namjoon membuang ujung lollipop dengan acuh.

Taehyung terdiam, menghembuskan asap rokok terakhir yang ia miliki, "setidaknya aku tidak mengajak orang lain menjadi semenyedihkan ku" gumamnya pelan sembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Taehyung menaikkan tudung jaketnya. Menutupi kepala hingga separuh wajahnya. Meraih botol soju dan berjalan perlahan ke arah jalan setapak kecil di belakang pom bensin. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang mengernyit keheranan.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana Kim?" Namjoon berteriak dengan lantangnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku atau dirimu sendiri hyung?" Taehyung tetap berjalan dengan santai menjauh. Dia lambaikan dua jari tangannya. Khas Kim Taehyung sekali.

Namjoon berdecal kesal. Mengumpat pun percuma. Kim Taehyung dan kepala batunya itu selalu merekat erat. Dan Namjoon sangat merutuki itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa membenci anak lelaki itu. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia tanggung dan menjadikannya seperti sekarang. Sinar mata Namjoon mulai meredup memandang punggung Taehyung yang mulai mengecil.

-

Tubuh itu tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan gemetar hebat seolah merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Hoseok tergesah meraba nakas samping tempat tidur, meraih tumpukan botol obat-obatan yang sedikit banyak tampak kosong. Ia menegak beberapa butir sesaat usai membuka tutup botol obat itu. Amitriptyline. Nama zat yang sangat familiar untuk penderita depresi berat. Dan Hoseok menyimpan botol yang memenuhi nakas yang semuanya tertempel nama itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan Hoseok masih terdiam di posisi yang sama. Hanya saja tubuh itu tak lagi gemetar. Nafasnya tak lagi tersengal. Tampak tenang. Efek Amitriptyline sudah bereaksi. Hoseok mulai merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa dan mulai mengikis kesadarannya.

"Maafkan aku hyung". Gumamnya penuh penyesalan dan terdengar lega sebelum mata itu mulai terpejam. Setidaknya ia akan tidur tanpa rasa ketakutan itu sampai esok pagi.

-

Suara ketukan sebuah pintu kamar terdengar nyaring di sebuah rumah mewah dengan nuansa putih yang indah pagi itu.

"Jimin-ah cepat bangun, kau bilang ada kelas pagi ini" di susul suara lembut suara wanita paruh baya setelahnya.

Hening. Tak terdengar suara sahutan atau langkah kaki. Hanya derit gesekan pintu dan lantai kayu sebagai jawaban, dan menampakkan seorang anak lelaki dengan mata sipit di balut sweater rajut putih di tubuhnya. Bibirnya tersenyum lucu. Persis seperti malaikat.

"Aku sudah siap Eommonim" hanya sebuah gumaman kecil. Terdengar lembut dan kekanakan.

Sang Ibu langsung tersenyum sayang. Mengusak rambut anaknya penuh kebanggaan.

"Bagus, kau terlihat sangat tampan Jiminie, Ibu bangga padamu. Kha~ ayo sarapan Ayahmu sudah menunggu" sang Ibu berbalik berjalan meninggalkan sang anak terlebih dulu.

Bersamaan dengan tubuh sang ibu yang berbalik. Senyum di wajah bak malaikat itupun hilang. Menjadi wajah dingin yang keras dan tatapan yang tajam. Tak ada lagi aura lucu dan kekanakan. Tak ada aura malaikat yang tadi ia perlihatkan.

Suasana di ruang makan tampak hening. Tak ada percakapan hanya keheningan dan suara peralatan makan.

"Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih makanannya" Jimin, membuka suaranya seraya bangkit dan meraih tas ransel yang tadi di tetakkan tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tunggu Jimin-ah, sepulang kuliah Abeoji sudah mendaftarkan mu bimbingan belajar, Sopir Oh akan mengantar mu nanti. Jangan lupa nanti malam kau juga harus menghadiri kelas bisnismu. Jangan pergi kemanapun. Kau harus belajar dan membuat keluarga kita bangga". Park Jimin hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Tak menyahuti apapun.

"Abeojimu benar Jimin. Eommonim dengar nilaimu sedikit turun. Kau perlu bimbingan lagi untuk meningkatkan nilaimu sayang" sang Ibu menambahkan.

Jimin kembali menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya yang lucu. "Aku mengerti Abeoji" nada yang manja yang khas itu menjadi jawaban.

Sang Ayah tampah sangat puas dengan jawaban sang anak. Menepuk kepala Jimin penuh kebanggaan. "Hati-hati di jalan" gumam sang ayah sebagai ucapan selamat jalan. Tak menyadari rahang yang mengeras dan tetesan darah yang mengotori lantai akibat kepalan tangan yang terlalu kuat di balik senyum malaikat di wajah anaknya.

-

AKH!!"

Min Yoongi mengerang, memegangi sudut bibirnya yang memar dan mengeluarkan darah. Sedang tangannya yang lain memegangi tangan seorang Lelaki paruh baya yang mencengkram rambutnya.

"Dasar anak tidak berguna! Apa yang kau kerjakan hingga tak mendapat uang sepeserpun untukku hah!" Maki lelaki paruh baya sang pelaku yang mencengkram rambutnya.

Tak ada ekspresi apapun yang di tampilkan namja bertubuh kecil itu. Datar, diam, dan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Kau memiliki tubuh yang kuat. Gunakan tubuhmu untuk mencari uang dari pada membuang tenagamu untuk memukuliku yang tak menghasilkan uang ini Appa" gumaman suara kecil penuh nada sinis itu semakin membuat sang lelaki paruh baya yang di panggi Appa itu menggeram dan semakin memukuli tubuh kecilnya.

Yoongi terbiasa. Terbiasa menerima banyak pukulan dan cacian jika saat pulang tak mendapatkan uang untuk Ayahnya. Ya Ayah. Lelaki paruh baya yang selalu memukulinya adalah ayahnya. Sejak ibunya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia terpaksa tinggal bersama Ayahnya. Penjaga motel usang yang tak laku di Itaewon. Yang satu bulannya bahkan tak menghasilkan lebih dari 150.000 ribu won. Akibatnya memaksa Yoongi bekerja siang malam untuk menghasilkan uang untuknya.

Sebuah siraman air dari teko yang akhirnya pecah menghamtam dinding itu mengakhiri pukulan yang di terima Yoongi.

"Jangan kembali pulang jika kau tak mendapat uang untukku dan menumpang tidur di motelku anak tak berguna!" Makian itu kembali terlontar bersamaan pintu kaca yang di banting keras.

Perlahan Yoongi bangkit dan menumpukan tubuhnya yang bergetar. Tidak. Dia tidak menangis. Hanya tubuh kecil itu tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit tiap kali sang Ayah memukulinya. Dengan langkah terseret Yoongi memaksa tubuhnya memasuki kamar mandi. Ia harus bekerja jika tak ingin merasakan siksaan itu lagi.

-

"Petang ini. Putra tunggal Keluarga Jeon. Jeon Jungkook terlibat perkelahian di kawasan Gangnam yang mengakibatkan empat orang kritis dan dua orang lainnya luka-luka. Serta satu unit mobil mewah Audi R8 Silver Metalic hancur tak berbentuk. Belum di ketahui apa motif perkelahian yang melibatkan Putra pemilik kerajaan bisnis Electronic dan Penerbangan Korean Airlaines itu. Hingga saat ini para saksi masih di amankan di kantor polisi Gangnam untuk melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Saya Go Eunjae melaporkan dari kepolisian Gangnam Seoul"

Suara penyiar berita di televisi memenuhi ruangan yang terang akan lampu neon dan berkas berkas yang berserakan itu. Sebuah papan panjang bertuliskan Hangul yang sengaja di buat dengan ukuran besar tertempel di dinding bagian utama. 'KANTOR KEPOLISIAN KELAS 1 GANGNAM'

Jeon Jungkook. Anak lelaki berwajah tampan kekanakan khas remaja itu menguap bosan. Mengabaikan tatapan kepala polisi yang menatapnya tajam padanya. Seoalah itu hal biasa. Bahkan dengan wajah polos yang lucu menggaruk telinga kirinya yang penuh percing dengan jari kelingking.

"Sekali lagi Jeon Jungkook-sshi saya bertanya kau memukuli mereka karena melempar mu dengan botol air mineral?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ah sebenarnya tidak juga. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padanya, kenapa memecahkan kaca minimarket dan tak membayar? Aku sedang lapar dan malas menjelaskannya" Jungkook menunjuk salah satu dari anak yang di pukulinya dengan asal.

"Ti-tidak, saat itu kami hanya ber-bermain main saja" jawaban kecil dengan suara gemetar itu berasal dari anak lelaki dengan memar biru di salah satu bagian matanya.

Jungkook tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu anggap saja aku memukuli kalian juga karena bosan dan ingin main. Ah itu pengacara keluargaku! Urus saja urusan kalian dengannya, aku sedang lapar". Mata bambinya berbinar bahagia saat melihat pengacara keluarga Jeon itu memasuki ruangan.

"Tuan muda" sapa sang Pengacara dengan membungkukkan badannya melihat Jungkook yang memekik bahagia.

"Ya Park Ahjussi, urus semua ganti ruginya. Aku ada urusan. Selamat tinggal, mohon bantuannya" dengan suara yang ceria Jungkook melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu keluar. Meninggalkan beberapa orang yang melihatnya keheranan dan sang pengacara yang membungkuk minta maaf. Tak menyadari wajah kecewa yang juga ikut hilang bersama perginya sang tubuh tegap berwajah kekanakan khas remaja itu.

-

Taehyung mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu apartemen berwarna putih usang dengan cat yang mulai mengelupas itu saat suara teriakan penuh kesakitan dan suara benda yang membentur dinding memasuki indra pendengarannya. Menghela nafas lelah, memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok berdekatan dengan tong sampah. Kepulan asap rokok mengepul bersama udara yang keluar dari mulut yang orang sering sebut ekasotis itu. Dalam hatinya mengerang menyesal memutuskan untuk pulang. Lebih baik dia berkeliaran di jalanan dari pada harus diam tak berguna di sebelah tong sampah.

Bersamaan dengan putung rokok terakhirnya Taehyung menjalan menjauh. Sepasang kaki yang di balut ripped jeans itu menendang beberapa kaleng bir yang berserakan di koridor. Menulikan telinganya dari umpatan umpatan yang ia anggap tak berguna.

Berjalan tak tentu arah, mengumpat, meludah sembarangan, memainkan asap rokok dan melempar kaleng bir sepanjang jalan. Itulah yang Taehyung lakukan. Dia butuh pelampiasan, dia bosan, dia butuh seseorang untuk meredakan emosinya.

Hingga saat melewati deretan ruko ruko kecil langkah kakinya berhenti. Mata serupa Leopard itu mengamati jajaran pintu Rolling door di depannya. Dan menyeringai. Membuka tas selempang yang di pakainya dengan tidak sabar. Mengeluarkan beberapa Pilox yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Ya, dan Kim Taehyung memulai aksinya. Mencoret dinding dan deretan rolling door itu dengan Pilox bermacam-macam warna itu. Menulis berbagai umpatan, menggambar berbagai hal. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Sampai terdengar lengkingan peluit mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dua orang berseragam polisi terlihat berlari mendekat. Dan Taehyung bukan orang bodoh yang hanya diam saja. Dia berlari menghindar dengan tawa kerasnya yang seolah menantang. Terus berlari membelah kerumunan manusia sore itu. Dia bahagia, meski resiko dia akan di penjara dengan kasus merusak area publik saat tertangkap ia tak peduli. Dia menjerit sekuat tenaga, melelas semua beban yang di simpannya. Persetan dia di anggap gila, toh ini hidupnya orang hanya melihat luarnya saja.

Saat berbelok di pertigaan, Taehyung bersembunyi di balik sampah kardus gang sempit sebuah toko buku. Menahan nafas saat dua orang berseragam polisi itu berlari melewati tempatnya bersembunyi.

"Selamat" kekehan itu tersemat di antara nafas yang tersengal. "Ini baru yang di sebut menyenangkan" Taehyung kembali tertawa pelan.

"BRAK!"

Sebelum suara bantingan benda itu mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Next?**

n/b **intro :**

Hallo~ SICA imnida~ Anak baru di dunia fanfiction salam kenal! Bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf kalau jelek baru belajar kkkk. FYI saya pakai sedikit teori HYYH di awal. Tapi tidak akan sama persis. Pusing sendiri jika harus sama persis. Otak saya tidak akan sampai menyamai Bang PDnim ! Maaf jika masih banyak Typo bertebaran. percayalah mata saya sampai belekan buat editnya LOL. Ah ya saya memposting ini di wattpad juga. Jika ketemu di sana berarti itu juga saya haha

so~ terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita saya yang amburadul ini. sampai jumpa di part depan.

J.Sica


End file.
